This invention pertains to display and/or packaging systems which may be used to display an image or message interactively and in an interesting and attractive manner.
One aim of the invention is to provide display and/or packaging systems which may be used in the advertising or promotion of goods and/or services, to send messages, greetings or invitations and to enable multi-dimensional forms of communication.
A problem in the field of marketing and sales is to increase sales of a product by increasing the attention a display or package receives from potential customers. It is a common marketing practice to make packages attractive and interesting in order to get the attention and interest of potential purchasers. This technique predisposes customers to purchasing a product because customers are drawn to more attractive packaging and are more likely to examine and then buy the product. Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a display and/or packaging system which will invite shopper/user participation in the examination of the display/package to promote the sale of a product, or services or instructions, or promotional materials and/or advertisements associated with the package.
As in the area of advertising, it is often desirable to provide a display/package containing an invitation or an announcement or a greeting or a message in an interesting, novel, and inviting manner. Accordingly, it is also an object of this invention to provide a display and/or packaging system which invites the interactive participation of a recipient or user of the display/package.